Hands Off! AIM style
by xanimejunkie
Summary: what would the stars of hands off! talk about on AIM? read and find out! multioneshots.
1. Kotaru

Disclaimer: I don't own hands off or it's characters. Also, I don't own aim whatsoever.

* * *

**My corner**: holy crap!! A new story!! .. Well, might as well start a new manga/anime series. . well… I'm finally writing a fic with my friend clu. But she wants to be preferred as meluvscyle. Seriously dude, STICK WITH ONE NAME ALREADY! TT.TT. Well, enjoy the fic guys.

* * *

**Screen names**:

Kotaru: **Aznxballer**

Mio: **I shorties**

Tatsuki: **xIamnotEMOx**

Yuuto: **Ilovekaren**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kotaru

It was just a normal day for a teenager who-has-psychic-abilities-but-still-doesn'-know-about-it. Kotaru, barely got home from basketball practice and at the last minute, he decides to go on AIM for the hell of it.

"Well… might as well turn on my new computer and make some use of it," sighed the boy, "wonder who will be actually on…"

Kotaru signs on to AIM as Aznsballer (A/N: no surprise there. Lol.) and notices a certain special someone online.

A/N: the rest of the chapter will be written as AIM style.

**Aznxballer**: HEY MIO! 3.

**I shorties**: hey sweetie! -glomps-

**Aznxballer**: -glomps back- babe. I missed you today. Why weren't you at school?

**I shorties**: aww… I missed you too. I idn't go to school coz I am sick.

**xIamnotEMOx** has been invited into the conversation.

**xIamnotEMOx** has entered the conversation.

**Aznxballer**: WTF! Why's tatsuki here?

**I shorties**: I felt like inviting him.

**xIamnotEMOx**: I 3 KOTARU! XD.

**Aznxballer**: eewwwwww! -throws up- I'm so kicking your ass!

**xIamnoEMOx**: dude, where's the lo

**I shorties**: uh… what was that about? O.o

**xIamnotEMOx**: srry about that. Oh, btw, yuuto says, "hi"… -.-;

**Aznxballer**: huh? He's not online thought.

**xIamnotEMOx**: he's in my room dumbass.

**I shorites**: in your room huh? -cough- -cough-

**Aznxballer**: and you were all alone with him in the house huh?

**xIamnoEMOx**: yea, wat of it? -.-

-15 minutes later-

**xIamnoEMOx**: with, do u guys care if I was alone with yuuto?

**I shorties**: man, he's slow.

**Aznxballer**: I bet yuuto's laughing his ass off right now.

**xIamnotEMOx**: actually, he's been laughing for the past 15 minutes… -.-; he won't tell me why though. Bitch.

**Ilovekaren** has just signed on.

**Ilovekaren** has been invited into the conversation.

**Ilovekaren** has entered the conversation.

**Aznxballer**: I thought u said he was right next to you?

**Ilovekaren**: I'm on my cell. Lol.

**I shorties**: you text fast.

**Ilovekaren**: Well, if gurls r texting u like crzy evry single day, u need 2 text fast 2 reply 2 evry 1 of them.

**I shorties**: lol. Hey, so, you know what kotare and I are talking about right?

**Ilovekaren**: OF COURSE!. Silly, silly tatsuki. XP

**xIamnotEMOx**: WTF! TELL ME ALREADY DAMMIT! -screams-

**Ilovekaren**: Calm down. Down boy! XD.

**xIamnotEMOx**: tell. Me. Now. -glares at everyone-

**Ilovekaren**: well… we were alone in your room.

**I shorites**: and no one was in the house.

**Aznxballer**: starting to get the picture taken? .

**Ilovekaren** has just signed off.

**Aznxballer**: O.O

**I shorties**: O.O

-screams are heard in the background-

**Aznxballer**: hey mio?

**I shorties**: yea?

**Aznxballer**: I'll talk to you later k?

I **shorties**: why?

-more screams are heard-

**Aznxballer**: because tatsuki finally got it. Lol.

**I shorties**: oh, alright. Try not to get hurt, ok sweetie?

**Aznxballer**: alright, I won't get hurt, much.

**Aznxballer** has just signed off.

**I3shorties**: has just signed off.

**xIamnotEMOx** has just signed off.

* * *

o.o: well… that was interesting.

Clu: I WASN'T EVEN IN THE CHAPTER!

o.o: I wasn't either, so get over it. -.-; well, I hope you've enjoyed this 1st chapter. First new story I've written in awhile. Well, multi-chapter wise. Lol.

clu: I better be in the next chapter.

o.o: alright then, and I'll have you killed off at the end when you sign off. . by that one crazy dude.

clu: I wouldn't mind getting killed by him. .

o.o: friggin' sadist… well, review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Tatsuki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hands Off! or the reviewer el gato in da sombrero. I just own myself and my friend owns herself. NO SUING!

* * *

**My Corner:** whew… been awhile huh? Lol. Well, I just reread the first chapter of the story and I might as well write another one now. Why? Because I'm bored out of my mind and I want to paper to make stars tomorrow in 5th period lol. Oh, and maplestory's not loading because of an emergency patch. TT.TT ugh… Well, read my profile for some small updates. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Oh yea, I got a recent review for someone wanting to be in this chapter, well I'll try incorporate them in here. I'll be taking requests if anyone wants to be in here as well. In your review, leave an SN you want to use, or if you don't add one in and want to be in it, I'll just use your penname.

* * *

**Screen names**:

Tatsuki: xIamnotEMOx

Yuuto: Ilovekaren

el gato in da sombrero (reviewer)

me: xanimejunkie (oh yea… gotta love the name)

clu: meluvscyle

* * *

Chapter 2: Tatsuki

**xIamnotEMOx **has just signed on.

**el gato in da sombrero** has just signed on.

**xIamnoEMOx**: what the… how'd you get into my buddy list?

**el gato in da sombrero**: ask the author! .

**xanimejunkie **has just signed on.

**xanimejunkie** has been invited into the conversation.

**xanimejunkie**: hey! What's up?

**xIamnotEMOx**: how'd you get her into my buddy list?

**xanimejunkie**: dude…. You really need to learn how to make really good passwords…

**el gato in da sombrero**: OOOH!! WHAT'S HIS PASS?

**xanimejunkie**: kota-kun.

**meluvscyle** has just signed on.

**meluvscyle** has been invited into the conversation.

**meluvscyle**: hey guys!! . -glomps-

**xIamnoEMOx**: who's this?

**meluvscyle**: friend of junkie's. ooooh. Hey gato!!

**el gato in dat sombrero**: yo. Hey, seen yuuto around?

**xanimejunkie**: yea, dude, tatsuki, you sure did a number on him. .

**xIamnotEMOx**: for that last time… I'M NOT GAY!!

**el gato in da sombrero**: that should be your new sn. Xiamnotgayx.

**meluvscyle**: no I got a better one.

**xanimejunkie**: spit it out already. –rawr-

**meluvscyle:** igotdahotsforguys.

**e****l gato in da sombrero**: heheh.

**xanimejunkie:** NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**xIamnotEMOx**: screw you guys…

**Ilovekaren** has just signed on.

**xIamnotEMOx**: whatever you do, don't invite him.

**el gato in da sombrero**: why? O.O

**xIamnotEMOx**: because I said so.

**meluvscyle**: aww… you no fun. TT.TT

**xanimejunkie**: seriously… you need to find yourself a girl mate.

**Ilovekaren**: or you've found yourself a girl, but need in help in wooing her. You're not in a eunuch are you? –stares-

**xanimejunkie**: WTF?

**meluvscyle**: ooooooh.

**el gato in da sombrero**: YUUTO!! –glomps- you feeling better today?

**Ilovekaren**: never better. .

**xIamnotEMOx**: how the hell did you get into this conversation? We didn't even invite you!!

**Ilovekaren**: it's called: hacks. XD

**xanimejunkie**: dude… you've been playing counter strike a bit too much. Lol.

**Ilovekaren**: lol. Not cs… MAPLESTORY!!

**xanimejunkie**: OMG!! ADD ME!!

**xIamnotEMOx**: I'M IN HELL!!

Ilovekaren: jeez… I thought you loved me. Hm… I guess you showed your true colors when you starting hitting me. Why'd you stop?

el gato in da sombrero: OMFG!! HAHAHA!! YOU ARE GAY!!

**meluvscyle**: aww…. This reminds me of that note we wrote in class (a/n: inside joke between us)

**xanimejunkie**: lol. Yea I remember that. . and I congratulate you guys.

**Ilovekaren**: why thank you! . you want to be my maid of honor?

**xanimejunkie**: SURE!! When's that wedding?

**xIamnotEMOx**: I'm in hell…

**el gato in da sombrero**: wait… kota's plays basketball right?

**meluvscyle**: yup. Why?

**el gato in da sombrero**: oh, because he's outside of my house. Laters.

el gato in da sombrero has went away.

**xIamnotEMOx**: OI!! GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!!

**el gato in da sombrero's** auto response: hey sorry, not here. Out telling a friend some "inside information".

**xIamnotEMOx**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Ilovekaren**: I need to make a new sn now. Ilovetatsuki.

**xanimejunkie**: so original… -.-;

**el gato's in da sombrero** has returned from away.

**el gato in da sombrero**: heheh. Kotaru says: congrats, can I be your best man?

**xIamnotEMOx**: omfg!!

**xIamnotEMOx** has just signed off.

**meluvscyle**: aww…. He left. TT.TT

**Ilovekaren**: and it was getting interesting. Phooey.

**el gato in da sombrero**: well, need to go anyway. Laters.

**el gato in da sombrero** has just signed off.

**xanimejunkie**: well, need to go too. See you at school tomorrow luvs. Later yuuto.

**Ilovekaren**: laters.

**meluvscyle**: bb.

**xanimejunkie** has just signed off.

**Ilovekaren **has just signed off.

**meluvscyle** has just signed off.

* * *

o.o: wow… that was fun. Lol.

clu: ALRIGHT!! I WAS IN IT!!

o.o: shut up. Lol. I was bored.

clu: I'm happy that you were bored because I was actually in it and talking to tatsuki.

o.o: you're a bit TOO boy crazy for me…. -.-;

clu: you know you love me.

o.o: no, I don't.

clu: O.O

o.o: anyways… hope you enjoyed that. Review please!! And I added you in gato!! Please read more in the future!!


	3. Yuuto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series Hands Off! Or the program AIM. They belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is myself, and my friend, who's in the story as well, owns herself.

* * *

**My corner**: SOWWY!! I've been busy with crap, and I literally stopped coming on . Here's the next chapter. Oh, this is dedicated to my friend clu. Why? The girl doesn't know when to stick to one username. -.-;

* * *

**Screen names**:

Me: **xanimejunkie**

Clu: (long list here) Muzik**izmyluv, meluvscyle, Iluvpsychics, Iluvredheads, IluvRupert**

Tatsuki: **xIamnotEMOx**

Yuuto: **Ilovekaren **

**Min-no-ko** (reviewer)

**Murder-chan** (same as previous reviewer)

* * *

Chapter 3: Yuuto

**Ilovekaren** has signed on.

**Muzikizmyluv** has just signed on.

**Ilovekaren**: whoo… who's this sexy mama?

**Muzikizmyluv**: HIIII! It's meluvscyle! 3

**Ilovekaren**: hey… haven't seen you on in awhile.

**xanimejunkie **has just signed on.

**xanimejunkie** has been invited to the conversation.

**Muzikizmyluv**: blame junkie…

**xanimejunkie**: nii? Oooh… aim… my bad!

**Min-no-ko** has just signed on.

**Murder-chan** has just signed on.

**xIamnoEMOx** has just signed on.

**Min-no-ko, Murder-chan, xIamnotEMOx** has been invited into the conversation.

**Min-no-ko**: HI YUUTO!

**Murder-chan**: TAK-KUN!

**xIamnoEMOx**: STFU all of you!

**Muzikizmyluv** has just signed off.

**meluvscyle** has just signed on.

**meluvscyle** has been invited into the conversation.

**meluvscyle**: HII!

**xanimejunkie**: wtf? Why'd you sign back on?

**Ilovekaren**: hey!! I haven't seen you on in awhile! 3

**meluvscyle** has just signed off.

Iluvpsychics has just singed on.

**Iluvpsychics** has been invited into the conversation.

**Ilovekaren**: whoa!! ANOTHER ONE!

**Min-no-ko**: hey… what about us?

Ilovekaren: don't worry…. You're still my # 1.

**Murder-chan**: what about me?

**Min-no-ko**: 2-timer!

**xIamnotEMOx**: way to go dude…

**Ilovekaren**: wait… um…

**Iluvpyschics** has just signed off.

**Iloveredheads** has just signed on.

**Iloveredheads** has been invited into the conversation.

**xanimejunkie**: dude… wth?

**Iloveredheads:** SHHH!!

**Ilovekaren**: yyyyyy hello there… .

**xIamnoEMOx**: you are so weird…

**Ilovekaren**: well…. I am the ultimate man!

**Min-no-ko**: no

**Muder-chan**: ew

**xanimejunkie**: FAIL! .

**Iloveredheads** has just signed off.

**IluvRupert** has signed on.

**IluvRupert** has been invited into the conversation.

**iluvRupert**: why… hey yuuto!

**ilovekaren**: um… hi?

**iluvRupert**: what's wrong?

**Ilovekaren**: I'm not sure if I should flirt, since you're taken.

**Xanimejunkie**: she's just obsessed with im.

**Ilovekaren**: …you sure?

**Xanimejunkie**: yup, but then again… I could be wrong.

**Ilovekaren:** ….

**IluvRupert**: it's okay yuuta. Don't worry about it babe. He doesn't need to know. –winks-

**Ilovekaren**: oh… -smirks-… alrighty then luv. Why don't we-

**IluvRupert **has just signed off.

**Ilovekaren**: WTF?! She signed off. Dammit! I was just reeling her in.

**Iamnotemo**: sure you were… -rolls eyes-

**Min-no-ko**: ugh! YOU SUCK YUUTO!

**Murder-chan**: GO OFF AND DIE!

**Min-no-ko** has just signed off.

**Murder-chan** has just signed off.

**Muzikizmyluv** has just signed on.

**meluvscyle** has just signed on.

**Iluvpyschics **has just signed on.

**Iluvredheads** has just signed on.

**IluvRupert** has just signed on.

**Muzikizmyluv**: yo.

**Myluvscyle**: hi.

**Iluvpsychics**:

**Iluvredheads**: YUUTO!

**IluvRupert**: yay!

**xIamnoEMOx**: whoa! They came back!

**Ilovekaren**: WHOO!! I'M IN HEAVEN!

Separate conversation:

**Xanimejunkie**: hey tatsuki.

**Iamnotemo:** dude… so many girls… O.O

**Xanimejunkie**: oh… all 5 sns are clu's.

**xIamnotEMOx**: o.o, let's mess with yuuto.

**xanimejunkie**: you've read my mind.

Regular conversation:

**Ilovekaren**: why… hello ladies….

**Muzikizmyluv**: hi again! .

**xanimejunkie**: let's see how long he'll last.

**xIamnoEMOx**: this should be interesting….

**IluvRupert**: sorry for signing off… I had to go tell my guy something.

**Ilovekaren**: ur… ur… guy?

**IluvRupert**: yea. I needed to tell him that we're through and I found someone better.

**Ilovkaren**: WHOO! Well… I'm here when you need comforting.

**IluvRupert**: aww thank you love!

**meluvscyle**: hey what about me?

**Ilovekaren**: well…

**Iluvpsychics**: I have needs too, you know –smirks-

**Ilovekaren**: o.o

**Ilovekaren**: -nosebleed-

**xanimejunkie**: go clu... .

**xIamnoEMOx**: damn, she can multitask...

**xanimejunkie**: dayum… lol.

**Ilovekaren**: what're you guys talking about?

**xanimejunkie**: should we tell?

**xIamnoEMOx**: sure! Well…

**xanimejunkie**: all the…

MASSIVE SPAM ATTACK FROM CLU'S SNS

**xIamnoEMOx**: sns belong….

MASSIVE SPAM ATTACK FROM CLU'S SNS

**xanimejunkie**: to… .

MASSIVE SPAM ATTACK FROM CLU'S SNS

**Ilovekaren**: GIRLS! STOP SPAMMING!

**xanimejunkie** has just signed off.

**xIamnoEMOx** has just signed off.

**Ilovekaren**: ZOMG! COME BACK!! TT.TT

**Muzikizmyluv**: laters.

**meluvscyle**: bb.

**Iluvpsychics**: bye.

**Iluvredheads**: bai!

**IluvRupert**: need to go!

**Ilovekaren**: huh?

(got lazy typing them all in)

All buddies sign off.

**Ilovekaren**: WTF?

**Message: You have no buddy to talk to. SO GET OFF ALREADY!! **

* * *

o.o: woo! Finally finished chapter 3.

Clu: yay! ABOUT TIME!

o.o: well… I do have a life you know…

clu: are you saying that I don't?

o.o" anyways… sorry about the late update.

Tatsuki: it's okay… but don't do it again.

Kotaru: hey… why wasn't I included in this?

Clu: hey! YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!

o.o: -kicks clu- shut up!

Yuuto: well, you would kill me because of the girls that were on…

Kotaru: good thing I wasn't there.

Tatsuki: -pushes yuuto into clu-

Yuuto: why hello there!

Clu: -mass blushes-

o.o" next chapter is about Karen! So, look forward to that!

Tatsuki: review please…


	4. Karen

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Hands Off! Or the program AIM. Or the site 2 Girls One Cup. Thank goodness. That site is just wrong!! Never watched it, but hearing stories about and seeing people's reaction of it on youtube makes me gag. I own myself and my friend owns herself. No suing!!

* * *

**My corner**: Ack! Again! Sorry!! Well, school's over so, you'll be seeing me a lot on here. Hopefully. Sadly, I've been informed I wont' be going to Expo this year. My friend can't go, and my mom's freaking out. She thought it was for school. Question, WHAT SCHOOL WILL LET KIDS GO TO A CONVENTION?? FOR ANIME?? AND IT'S FRIGGIN' SUMMER TIME!!

Okay, vent out of system. Well, yea. Here's Karen!! . I don't know how long I'll be writing this story now. TT.TT

PS: I've edited the previous chapters a bit. I just bolded the sns and found any "errors".

* * *

**Reviews:**

**kabelly**: Oh, I'm glad it made you laugh! .

**Clu**: lol…. Yes, I know, an update! I'm about to update today!! Woot!

* * *

**Screen names:**

Karen: **Photos-are-life**

Yuuto: **Ilovekaren**

Me: **xanimejunkie**

Clu: **clulesschic** (I'M PUTTING IT BACK AS THIS!!)

Tatsuki: **xIamnotEMOx**

Kotaru: **aznxballer**

* * *

Chapter 4 Karen

**Photos-are-life** has just signed on.

**Photos-are-life** has been invited into a conversation.

**Photos-are-life**: erm… hi?

**Ilovekaren**: KAREN!! MY LUV!!

**Photos-are-life**: omfg… how'd the hell did you find my sn??

**Clulesschic**: I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET HACKED!

**Xanimejunkie**: dude, lay off the World of Warcraft, will ya?

**Ilovekaren**: I would never hack the woman I love! (heart)

**xIamnotEMOX**: then why'd you come to my house and wire a bunch of stuff to my hard drive and my screen said: You have successfully hacked into this person's file! Whoo!

**Aznxballer**: What?? A computer said that? I thought it was Yuuto!

**Xanimejunkie**: Wow, you have no life, seriously!

**Photos-are-life**: yea, you don't. Man, I need to find a really good hacker.

**Xanimejunkie**: you called? (heart) I'm pretty good.

**Clulesschic**: awww… don't do that to poor Yuuto!

**xIamnotEMOx**: DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!

**Aznxballer**: DOITODITDOITDOITDOIT!!

**Xanimejunkie**: damn dudes!! Enough with the spam!

**Xanimejunkie **has left he conversation

**Xanimejunkie**'s POV:

Okay…. What to do. Well, I think I'll stick in a Trojan and then some spyware. VOILA! I got skills. .

Normal POV.

**Xanimejunkie** has been invited back into the conversation.

**Xanimejunkie**: it's all set Karen!

**Photos-are-life**: thanks! What'd you do?

**Xanimejunkie**: you'll see, if Yuuto has some porno site up and running.

**Clulesschic**: jeez, so dirty! XD

**Ilovekaren**: I DO NOT HAVE A PORNO SITE UP!! I'm at Kouta's for heaven's sake!

**Xanimejunkie**: um… is he using your computer?

**Aznxballer**: no, why?

**Xanimejunkie**: good. Because well, I have a "nice" surprise waiting for him! .

**Aznxballer**: he's using his laptop.

**Ilovekaren**: what kind of surprise?

**Xanimejunkie**: uh… go to the 2 girls 1 cup site? (a/n: I've never watched it. I heard stories about it, enough to make me gag…)

**Ilovekaren**: I LOVE THAT SITE!!

Photos-are-life: you are a sick, sick person.

**Clulesschic**: what's 2 girls one cup?

**xIamnotEMOx**: you don't want to know… Yuuto showed me it, and I had nightmares for weeks…

**aznxballer**: me too… UGH.

**Xanimejunkie**: I almost watched it during a b-day party.

**Ilovekaren** has left the conversation.

Yuuto's POV:

Hm… what's on the site now?

-checks-

Congratulations, your computer is now invaded by virus. Good luck trying to fix it!

"Hey, man, you okay?" Kouta asks.

"No… way…" I answer back. Everything goes black.

Normal POV:

**Aznxballer**: hey guys, Yuuto just fainted on my bedroom floor. Wth do I do?

**Photos-are-life**: get a trash bag, stuff him in it. Tie it and throw it outside into the dumpster.

**xIamnotEMOx**: that's a great idea!!

**Xanimejunkie**: I agree. Lol.

**Clulesschic**: WTF?? NOO!!

**Xanimejunkie**: uh… okay… imma go now…

**xIamnotEMOx**: same. Laters.

**Aznxballer**: oi!! Help me get him outside.

**xIamnotEMOx**: fine…

**aznxballer** and xIamnotEMOx have left the conversation.

**Photos-are-life**: later all!! Need to stalk more boys to take more pics!

**Xanimejunkie**, **clulesschic**, and **Photos-are-life** have left the conversation.

* * *

o.o: okay, well that was fun.

Clu: I talked. Again!!

o.o: -smacks clu- jeez… man…

clu: I just go smacked! Yay!

o.o: masochist… well, anyways. A new update at last! If you read my profile, I'm just going to blaze through this story, to make way for my Battle Royale fan fiction.

Kotaru: aw… you don't like or something?

o.o: this story's been out for about a year… I need to finish it so I can have some kind of closure…

kotaru: what about your other stories.

o.o: no, I don't like them… I'm going to rewrite one of them and delete the other. As soon as I'm done with this story.

Clu: I BETTER BE IN ONE OF THEM!

o.o: fine, you'll be the one dying first off!

Clu: YES!!

o.o: okay… my friend is now officially diagnosed as deranged… um, don't forget to review!! And, if you want to be in it, just review in your desired SN and I'll add you in! . REVIEW!! .


	5. Mio

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hands Off! Just myself, and my friend owns herself. NO SUING!!

* * *

**My corner**: Well, final chapter is up! I wanted to make it "meaty". I usually type up three pages, but now 5! Whoo! Alright, I was emo all of last week because of AX 2008. Why? I found out I couldn't go. My friend I was planning to go with had an appointment. My mom freaked out when I suggested going on the bus. HOWEVER! Last minute on Saturday, another friend told me she could get me in for free on Sunday! So, I was there at LA Convention Center from 6am – 2pm. Man, I was wide awake at 4 am (I had to wake up at that time). It was well worth it. The place inspired me even more to cosplay!

If you were to go next year, or to ALA '09 (Anime Los Angeles), look of for a Nana and Lucky from Elfen Lied. That reminds me, I better bust out the good old sketch pad and start making my cosplay outfit.

Sorry for the ramble! I'm still freaking out by the fact I actually went to Expo! Alright, moment of truth, THE FINAL CHAPTER!

PS: I wrote this whole chapter in my notebook. This "My corner: took more than ½ a page. Lol. And the story itself too six pages back-to-back. Also it's due to the fact I'm writing REALLY sloppy!! Woot! . Okay! STORY TIME!

* * *

**Screen names:**

Me: **xanimejunkie**

Clu: **clulesschic**

Mio: **I shorties**

Kotaru: **aznxballer**

Tatsuki: **xIamnotEMOx**

* * *

Chapter 5: Mio

**I shorties** has just signed on.

**Xanimejunkie** has just signed on.

**Clulesschic** has just signed on.

**Aznxballer** has just signed on.

**xIamnotEMOx** has just signed on.

**Ilovekaren** has just signed on.

(A/N: okay.. getting lazy with sns at the moment)

**Everyone** gets invited into the conversation.

**I shorties:** hi sweetie.

**Aznxballer:** hey! Sorry for not talking got you online for such a long time.

**Ilovekaren:** well… you've been "busy" for awhile.

**Clulesschic:** ooooh, you've been hitting that or something?

**Xanimejunkie: **I knew it!

**Aznxballer:** WTF? What are you talking about?

**xIamnotEMOx:** heh… I know. I hear it every night.

**Xanimejunkie:** huh, no wonder I never see Mio online anymore.

**Clulesschic:** damn, getting your freak on much?

**xIamnotEMOx: **about 15 times a night.

**Ilovekaren:** ANIMALS!

**Xanimejunkie:** Kotaru, I'm so proud of you.

**Aznxballer: **OI! NOTHING'S GOING ON!

**Clulesschic:** sure… then what's up with the excessive noise?

**Aznxballer:** I dunno, heck, I hear it every night too.

**xIamnotEMOx:** dude! Your room is right next to me!

**Aznxballer:** no it isn't! I switched rooms with gramps…

**I shorties:** and I found a job at a clothing store!

**Cluesschic:** Kotaru, did you say your gramps occupies your room now?

**Aznxballer:** yea, why?

**Ilovekaren:** EEEWW! I'm never going to your house again!

**xIamnotEMOx:** really? FINALLY!

**Ilovekaren:** at least I'm not living in it. –snickers-

**xIamnotEMOx:** WTH is that supposed to mean?

**Xanimejunkie: **didn't you read what Kotaru said?

**Aznxballer:** no it isn't! I switched rooms with gramps…

**xIamnotEMOx:** O

**xIamnotEMOx:** M

**xIamnotEMOx:** G

**xIamnotEMOx: **!

**clulesschic:** huh? I don't get it… o.o

**I shorties**: you sure live up to your name.

**Xanimejunkie:** LOL!

**Clulesschic: **what? I'm so…

**I shorties:** "cluless"?

**Ilovekaren:** nice one…

**Clulesschic: **WTF MAN? Tatsuki, can you explain?

**Aznxballer:** um, he fainted.

**Xanimejunkie:** well, he did find out where you are now.

**Aznxballer:** yea, after he typed in the exclamation point, he conked out. Heard the body hit the floor too.

**Clulesschic:** why are you helping him? O.O

**Aznxballer:** meh, it's better to leave him alone. If you bother him, he'll just kill you where you stand.

**Clulesschic:** SO!

**I shorties:** wow, you really are a masochist…

**Xanimejunkie:** see, I told you!

**Aznxballer:** well, do you get it yet clu?

**Clulesschic:** NO! –cries-

**Xanimejunkie:** UGH! I'll tell her in a separate conversation.

Xanimejunkie POV:

**Xanimejunkie:** OI!

**Clulesschic:** what's going on?

**Xanimejunkie:** please tell me you're joking and you're just trying to get on my nerves?

**Clulesschic:** no! seriously! I don't know what's going on!

**Xanimejunkie: **man… you're hopeless. You know that?

**Clulesschic:** YES MA'AM! .

**Xanimejunkie:** …

**Xanimejunkie:** well, you know Tatsuki's been hearing strange sounds from Kotaru's room, right?

**Clulesschic:** yea, I read that part.

**Xanimejunkie:** well, Kotaru informed us that him and his gramps switched rooms.

**Clulesschic:** your point?

**Xanimejunkie:** I'm so going to bitch slap you.

**Clulesschic:** EEK! Anything but that!

**Xanimejunkie:** okay, we know Kotaru's wasn't getting his freak on…

**Clulesschic:** wait! EEEEEEEWWWWW!

Normal POV:

**Xanimejunkie: **guys, she got it finally.

**I shorties:** I bet she wasn't too happy about that.

**Ilovekaren:** what happened?

**Xanimejunkie:** she spammed bloody murder in the chat.

**I shorties:** heh, who wouldn't? oh, wait, let's invite her back in.

**Clulesschic** has been invited into the conversation.

**Clulesschic** has entered the conversation.

**Clulesschic:** UGH! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!

**I shorties:** who isn't?

**Aznxballer:** my grandpa, that's for sure.

**Ilovekaren:** EW! That's so gross man!!

**I shorties:** okay, it's almost 3pm, I need to get to work.

**Aznxballer: **aww, I'll come pick you up after work and we can go on a date, 'kay?

**I shorties: **I would love that!

**Ilovekaren:** too much love in the house…

**Xanimejunkie:** I agree with you on that, Yuuto.

**Clulesschic:** what's not to love?

**Xanimejunkie:** dude, I wouldn't be talking… Miss Yaoi fangirl.

**Clulesschic:** you like it too.

**Xanimejunkie:** yea, every now and then…

**Ilovekaren:** I should go rape Tatsuke right now…

**Clulesschic:** DO IT! I'll bring a camera!

**Ilovekaren: **alright! I'll beet you at Kotaru's house in a few then!

**Xanimejunkie:** NO! I'm the sold author of this story! Plus, I made it PG-13 (T)! And! Yuuto, you're going to go to jail because of it. Ever heard of the song Date Rape by Sublime?

**Aznxballer:** yea, we've heard of it.

**Xanimejunkie:** what happens to the guy towards the end?

**I shorties:** he goes to jail?

**Xanimejunkie:** what happens to him in jail?

**Ilovekaren:** sorry clu! Not today! I actually want to have a life!

**Clulesschic:** oh shoot…

**Xanimejunkie:** just go read some fan fiction.

**I shorties:** alright, I'm off to work! Bye!

**Aznxballer:** later Mio! I'm out too!

**I shorties** has signed off.

**Aznxballer** has signed off.

**xIamnotEMOx** has signed off.

**Xanimejunkie: **I guess he dced.

**Xanimejunkie:** well, I'm off too, laters!

**Xanimejunkie** has just signed off.

**Clulesschic:** aw... just go into Tatsuki's room and…

**Ilovekaren:** NO! just go!

**Clulesschic:** aw…

**Xanimejunkie** has just signed on.

**Xanimejunkie** has been invited into the conversation.

**Xanimejunkie** has entered the conversation.

**Xanimejunkie**: JUST SIGN OFF ALREADY!

**Clulesschic:** …

**Clulesschic** has signed off.

**Ilovekaren:** well, we're finally alone.

**Xanimejunkie:** GET OFF TOO!

**Ilovekaren:** EEK!

**Ilovekaren **has signed off.

**Xanimejunkie** has signed off.

THE END

* * *

o.o: That's a wrap!

Clu: aw… no yaoi?

o.o: NO DAMMIT!

Tatsuki: fun while it lasted.

Karen: about time it ended!

o.o: I KNOW! Sorry!

Karen: it's cool, I don't know about clu though.

Clu: WRRRRYYY!!

o.o: get over it… sheesh. Well, yea, this is officially the last chapter! My baby! 2nd multi-chapter story finished! I'm so proud! Well, yea… thanks for those who read it early on! Alright, hope to see you guys in future stories!! .


	6. CONGRATS OBAMA

Sorry, not an update:

CONGRATS OBAMA FOR WINNING THE ELECTION!!!!!!


	7. For XXThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGeXX

To XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX. God... I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. I miss talking to you about random shit and laughing at your PMs. I always looking forward in reading your next updates and happy when you got a review from someone (other than me. .). Shit... it's too soon to see you go. You had so much to look forward to in the future, but I guess God had other plans for you. I'm trying hard not to cry as I write this, but it's so hard not to. I hope you're resting in peace up there and say hi to the big guy for us, okay? I hope to see you again someday!

-xanimejunkie


End file.
